El Baile de Graduacion
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Solo fue hace varios meses que Daniela y Twist fueron a la superficie. La relación de Eli y Trixie va de maravilla. Pero una carta hace que las cosas cambien drásticamente...¿podría afectar la relación de Eli y Trixie?...Continuación de "El Chantaje"
1. Chapter 1

El Baile de Graduación

Ola! Cómo están?...bueno, aquí está mi nueva historia. Continuación de mi anterior fic "El Chantaje"….sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer.

Chapter 1: Noticias

Desde que Twist y Daniela se fueron de Bajoterra hacia la superficie, las cosas seguían normales, solo que algunos pequeños cambios no tan importantes. Por ejemplo: La relación de Eli y Trixie. Dicho romance ya era una noticia en Bajoterra hace unos pocos meses atrás; ambos lanzadores afirmando todo, siguieron en su relación a pesar de las "Fans" de Eli, tanto como los "Admiradores" de Trixie. Kord y Pronto, bueno, siguen trabajando con la banda de Shane; uno que otros asuntos de sus cavernas natales los solía tener alejados. Blakk: Bueno, él estaba pagando ya una gran condena de 50 años de prisión, en Estalagmita 17. Las cosas en Bajoterra han mejorado. Tan solo pocos peligros como Blite y el Señor Sábado, han irrumpido la armonía y tranquilidad de las cavernas; pero como siempre, Eli y sus amigos siempre estarán para detenerlo.

Y luego de tantas explicaciones, volvemos con lo que quieren leer: La historia.

Jamás creí que sería un largo y cansado día, chicos- comento Kord cayendo al sofá del refugio bien cansado. Hace solo unos cuantos minutos, se habían enfrentado contra John Bull y otros pasados secuaces de Blakk, trabajo fácil. Pero de todas formas el tiempo que estuvieron luchando contra las malvadas, que por desgracia aún no han podido "extinguí", los llevo hasta el extremo del cansancio.

Ni yo, pero lo importante es que terminamos- hablo el enamorado Eli. Su relación con Trixie cada día era más y más hermosa; ambos cuidándose y preocupándose el uno al otro en los duelo, vigilando que nada le pase a su pareja. Sinceramente el la amaba, con toda su alma; sin ella no sería nadie, había cambiado gran parte de su vida y eso lo agradecería por siempre. Lo único y lo que siempre hace para demostrar cada que la ama: Besarla- debes descansar, Trix; tu eres la que más se enfrentó a duelo, principalmente con Cece- la chica solo sonrió y acto seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lo sé; pero al menos lo vencimos- dijo ella, acomodándose en su pecho. Su duelo fue el más duro, principalmente con Cece, el aliado de Blakk. Antes de todo esto, él le enviaba cartas en secreto…palabras que decían "Te amo" o…."eres el amor de mi vida"….haciendo que el chico Shane se llenara de celos, algo que por dentro la hacía feliz, eso demostraba que la amaba.

Pronto sugiere que comamos y vayamos a dormir- el topoide no espero más y a pesar de la resistencia de sus amigos, fue a la cocina. Todo el resto de la Banda se miró el uno al otro, asqueado por el "famoso platillo" que Pronto iba a hacer- además…-grito desde la cocina- estos dos adolescentes están dándose mucho cariñito, podrían parar un rato!- grito. Todos al oír esto rieron mientras que ambos enamorados se miraron entre sí, dirigiéndose una sonrisa.

Lo siento, Pronto. No parare de darle cariñitos y decirle cuanto la amo- Eli le dio un beso a Trixie en los labios; ella, a pesar de que Kord los estaba mirando, no dudo en seguirle el juego dándole su tierno beso- además, sería un infierno si no la dejo de besar- Trixie aunque fuera su pareja ya de varios meses, no evito sonrojarse. Vaya que el chico la amaba!

Aunque odie admitirlo- dijo Kord con la mano en la frente demostrando decepción de sí mismo- ustedes se pasan, solo se la pasan besando y dándose cariños; de veras que pasan el tiempo con eso, no se cansan?- y volvieron a reír. El troll podrá haberles fastidiado en el pasado, antes de ser novios; pero no le molestaba el hecho de que ya lo sean, si no, que cada 5 segundos ya eran con sus besos y sus "Te Amo", mejor dicho, eso lo incomodaba.

Creí que querías que estuviéramos juntos- dijo la pelirroja apoyándose en el pecho de Eli- de hecho, tú eras el que molestaba y nos sonrojabas a cada minuto. Eso es extraño en ti, Kord- el troll solo la miro sobándose la nuca con su brazo.

Lo sé, pero extraño molestarlos- admitió viéndoles. Como podía olvidar esos hermosos tiempos, donde ambos ocultaban sus sentimientos mutuamente, pensando en que el otro no lo quería y viceversa. Tan hermosos momentos cuando él los hacia ruborizar hasta el límite del mismo color que un tomate. Ayy, lindos recuerdos que por desgracia, ya no se pueden hacer; pero al menos la felicidad de verlos juntos lo ponía bien- las veces que se ruborizaban eran hermosas, hasta extraño subirlos a Babosanet- esto sorprendió a los chicos.

BABOSANET!- gritaron ambos al unísono. Nueva noticia: Eli y Trixie recién se enteraron de que su amigo Kord subía videos de ellos nerviosos o ruborizados en Babosanet; sin duda que el las pagaría caro. Y ellos ni por enterados; todo un millón de personas, topoides y trolls viendo momentos incomodos para ellos; se lo habían ocultado.

Desde hace cuánto lo hace-pregunto Eli, estaba entre asustado y a punto de estallar. La amaba y no lo negaba, pero era raro y le sigue pareciendo incomodo que la gente los vea, como decir, en sus momentos románticos; solo era para ambos, el recuerdo para los dos. Pero cierto troll se encargó de que todo Bajoterra lo lea.

Cuando los conocí- admitió a la simpleza. La hora de molestar un poco había vuelto, no duraría mucho, pero al menos trataría de fastidiarlos. Y que mejor manera que diciéndoles la verdad- desde esa vez ambos han estado muy, apegado por así decir. Tomaba la cámara de Trixie…-se escuchó un oye! Por parte de la ojiverde- y empezaba a escondidas, y con la ayuda de Burpy…-ambos fulminaron con la mirada a la Babosa Infierno quien solo rio al ver su rubor- logre tomar las tomas perfectas- concluyo con una hermosa sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Burpy!- la babosa empezó a reírse al verlos tan sonrojados. Esos planes de Kord funcionaban de maravilla. En ese estado como estaban: Nerviosos y Sonrojados; no era capaz de mantenerse con la simple sonrisa, simplemente quería Reírse a carcajadas.

Cambiando de tema, chicos- Kord a pesar de que lo estaba disfrutando, se dio cuenta de que ya era mucho. Haría uno de los mejores planes para sonrojarlos después, mejor ir a la típica conversación. Pero mientras ambos tortolitos eran que miraban a la infierno del chico Shane; este se puso a pensar en su amiga anterior: Daniela. Hace varios meses no sabía ni de ella ni de Twist, pero a lo mejor ha de estar bien. Y en vez de pasar un día de vista de romanticismos, como el bautizo a los momentos de Eli y Trixie. Que mejor manera que hablar de alguien quien no han visto desde hace tiempo, al menos calmaría las cosas- que será de la vida de Daniela y Twist?- les pregunto, haciéndolos poner dudosos.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, pues no lo sé- comento Eli mientras se ponía su mano en el mentón, en forma dudosa- a lo mejor han de estar en el instituto; que tal será Twist en clases?- se preguntó más a sí mismo. Como en Bajoterra al parecer la escuela no constaba de las típicas clases: Matemáticas, Lengua e Inglés o algunas cercanas; se imaginaba que se le iba a ser complicado estudiar. A pesar de que ahora ya eran un poco más amigos, la risa por dentro al ver la cara de el hacía que olvidara toda esa amistad.

Instituto?- a Trixie se le hizo raro ese nombre, en Bajoterra no existía nada que ver con eso- que es eso?- le pregunto a su pareja quien la miro dulcemente. El "Mundo Ardiente" sí que era raro en general; había tantas cosas que no entendía, y tanto que le agradaba: por ejemplo un mundo sin topoides, eso era lo mejor.

Es un lugar donde todos los menores de 18 tienen que asistir a recibir largas horas de aburridas clases- dijo en forma perezosa recordando esos momentos en los cuales pasaba allí encerrado, era como una cárcel para los alumnos- nos mantenían toda la mañana ahí, era horrible- siguió explicando; aunque estaba aterrorizando a los presentes- no es nada malo, osea no es para guerras ni peleas- rápidamente corrigió- el instituto es aburrido por las clases; pero lo divertido es que puedes hacer nuevos amigos y conversar con ellos en los recreos. Como yo con Daniela- se sorprendió al ver que Trixie no hizo ningún bufido. Bueno de todas formas ya se llevaban.

Suena terrorífico- Pronto había llegado hace unos pocos minutos a la sala, mientras horneaba la "comida". Pero al escuchar todo eso exagero respecto al punto de vista de aquel lugar. No es que el colegio sea la octava maravilla del mundo, pero no es para exagerar así de tanto- agradezco no haber venido de allá, al menos aquí no aprendíamos nada de esas materias que nos recalcaste- acaso Pronto dijo una frase más o menos, inteligente? Esto era sorprendente para todos.

Pronto- sorprendida y con pocas palabras, Trixie hablo- dijiste algo, inteligente- y no era la única paralizada, todos lo estaban.

Los topoides como yo…-se señaló a si mismo con su orgullo- tenemos una excelente forma de hablar cuando se trata de asuntos importantes- hizo como un tipo de reverencia, sorprendiendo más a los chicos. Por el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos, el topoide era considerado una especie "de inteligencia menor" dando como claro ejemplo a Pronto; pero esa teoría que habían sacado se había ido a la basura. Demostró todo lo contrario.

Wow…jamás creí que esto llegara a suceder- expreso sinceramente Eli mientras miraba hacia arriba, el mareo por la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, hasta el punto de estar cerca de desmayarse. Más le parecía un broma, no es que le agradaba burlarse, pero por lo que uno ve uno saca una conclusión y, o, u opinión.

Siguieron conversando del tema del "Instituto". Hablaron sobre las materias, algo que al parecer les aburría a media banda. Y a quién no?...El instituto es divertido por los amigos, mas no por ir a estudiar (este mensaje va para ti, Ale). Los profesores, otro sufrimiento más. Todo esto mantenía aterrada a la Banda, en especial a Pronto. El mundo de arriba era totalmente raro al de Bajoterra; todo eso que mencionaba Eli jamás lo habían escuchado por alguna parte, era noticia nueva para ellos. Eli contaba varias historias de el cuándo estaba ahí, desde su primer día, hasta el último que estuvo en la superficie; relatando momentos chistoso, terribles, y hasta como decir, vergonzosos. Explico además algo que había dejado hace años: Su pasado. Así como Trixie, el también ocultaba cosas sobre su vida anterior. Todo eso dejo sorprendido a sus amigos, jamás lo hubiesen imaginado así. Pero la vida sigue, y el mundo cambia. Ni se enojaron ni nada, más bien él les menciono que Daniela misma lo había hecho entrar en razón. Luego de varios minutos más, la puerta del refugio sonó.

Allá voy!- grito el peliazul soltando el agarre de su novia y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada; pero extrañamente no había nadie ahí, más que una carta y una pequeña babosa Hoverbug- que haces aquí, pequeña?- le pregunto a la babosa, esta solo señalo el sobre- una carta?, para quién?- ella le señalo a el- para mí?- asintió. Aun extrañado se dirigió al sofá donde sus amigos los esperaban con ansias de la curiosidad al saber que era- esto es extraño, jamás he recibido correspondencia desde que llegue aquí a Bajoterra, que será?- más fue una pregunta para sí mismo que para toda la Banda.

Ábrelo!- insistió el principal curioso de toda la Banda: Pronto. Su objetivo: Ni bien terminara de leer Eli y les contara, iba a correr la voz por toda Bajoterra. Pero por desgracia esos chismes traían consecuencia, y más cuando no se deben ser contados- Eli por favor, Pronto quiere…digo, la Banda quiere saber- lo miro con los ojitos de cachorro, como gesto de súplica. Eli no vio más alternativa que abrirla para callar de una vez al topoide.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver eso, en especial Eli. Kord, Trixie y Pronto no entendían lo que decía, debido a la letra que al parecer también era diferente a la de Bajoterra. Pero Eli por supuesto que la había entendido, hasta sabia quien había mandado la carta. Solo palideció y estaba entre la bipolaridad: de sonreír, o ponerse triste. Esa carta no era algo simple, para que eso lo pusiera así debía ser importante. Trixie noto esto, y antes de que Eli sufriera, seguramente, un desmayo. Lo "despertó" chasqueando ambos dedos.

Eli, cariño estas bien?- le pregunto tiernamente mientras este despertaba de su trance. El solo asintió indicándole que no había ningún problema- que dice?- el la miro, no sabía si decirle o no. Era su novia y el resto sus amigos, y como el mismo había dicho "No más secretos".

Podrías decirnos por favor?- le pregunto en forma insistente Kord, apartando al topoide que molestaba y trataba de empujarlo para leer o al menos tratar de entender la carta- Pronto no dejara de molestar si no nos dices de una vez que es lo que está escrito ahí….por favor!- volvió a insistir- y cierto, de quién es?- sorpresivamente no se habían dado cuenta del remitente, la curiosidad por saber lo que estaba escrito era lo primero.

Es de Daniela- el solo sonrió mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos y felices. No sabían nada de Daniela desde que se había ido con Twist a la superficie; era bueno tener noticias sobre ella, claro que sean buenas- si no lo entienden, les explicare después de leer- todos los demás asintieron e Eli se dispuso a leer.

_Querido Eli_

_Ya han pasado meses desde que no nos hemos visto; los extraño mucho, a ti y a la Banda, además de Burpy, esa pequeña babosa traviesa. Por si te lo preguntas: estoy bien. Mi relación con Twist esta de maravilla y no hemos hecho nada imprudente que pueda delatar que él no es de este mundo. Pero bueno, no vine a hablarte de mi vida, bueno caso. Hace 6 meses entre al último año del instituto. Si te preguntas por mis notas, están excelentes; no diría lo mismo de las tuyas, al menos el archivo quedo registrado en la computadora. Y te conozco tan bien que hasta has de estar sonriendo pensando en que Twist ha de estar mal; no cantes victoria, su único problema sorpresivamente es en ciencias…ES EXCELENTE EN MATEMATICAS…PUEDES CREERLO!. Me he pasado con mi vida, lo siento. _

_Pero bueno, esta carta me la mando a hacer la Miss Yolanda; la recuerdas? Nuestra profesora de lengua. Ella te la iba a enviar pero no le podía decir dónde estabas, así que le dije que yo conocía tu casa y le haría el favor de enviarla. No te escribió ella, pero me dijo que era lo que quería. _

_Dijo que en 2 semanas seria el baile de graduación y que le gustaría que estuvieras presente, para los recuerdos y todo eso. Dice que sería bueno que estuvieras en clases esas dos semanas antes de que el baile empiece, pero allí en el instituto. Piensa que debes estar ese día, de todas formas estas desde pequeño allí y quiere que te gradúes con nosotros. _

_Solo te quería decir eso, lleva a la Banda, se seguro se alegraran de conocer a la superficie. A Kord y a Pronto será difícil, pero Twist me dijo una forma de llevarlos sin que se vean como en realidad son. Los espero emocionada, quiero que vean como estamos por acá; además jovencito tienes que recordar las clases. Nos vemos luego._

_Besos a la Banda_

_Dani_

Ahora la Banda entendía el estado en que estaba hace poco Eli. Prácticamente le estaban diciendo que vaya a la superficie al instituto, para recibir más clases. Al principio estaban mal porque Eli podría aceptar e irse por un tiempo; era un evento importante para él. Pero al leer que podía llevar a quien sea, los dejo contentos….tal vez ellos podrían ir….si es que Eli no tenía ningún problema. Solo con la mirada sabían que Eli estaba pensando en llevarlos o no. Pero con otra mirada lo dejaron medio incómodo y asustado.

Chicos, esto es incómodo- y era cierto, lo estaban viendo todos a él, hasta pedófilos parecían- están seguro?- el al darse cuenta de las miradas sabía lo que querían, pero era un poco riesgoso. El instituto también tenía consecuencia, y peor cuando tienes una relación con alguien. Simplemente no quería tener riesgos en su relación con Trixie y sus amigos.

Por favor!- insistió el topoide mientras se arrodillaba.

Vamos, amigo. No tiene nada de malo ir a conocer ese lugar- y ahora hablo el troll. No era malo pero tampoco bueno, era una decisión difícil para él. Pero alguien se encargaría de convencerlo. Kord con los ojos miro a la pelirroja y le señalo con ambos a Eli; dándole a entender que lo convenciera. Ella también quería ir, así que no tenía problemas en hacerlo. Lentamente se acercó a Eli quedando a centímetros de su boca.

Cariño, no tiene nada de malo ir allá….por qué no nos dejas?...podemos estar de vacaciones por un tiempito, no hay peligros- le dijo tiernamente, haciendo que Eli le sonriera pícaramente; sabía que era un truco de Trixie para convencerlo-siiiiii…- le insistió como una niña de 5 años queriendo un dulce.

Tu sabes cómo convencerme- le dijo el peliazul dándole un beso desprevenido en los labios, ella solo sonrió victoriosa por su logro- entonces….están listos para ir a la superficie?

Continuara….

Este es otro fic que lo tengo planeado desde noviembre, pero necesitaba subirlo este mes. Son 3 Chapters que se subirán seguidos, así que espero tener una buena cantidad de comentarios en cada uno.

Sin más ni menos que decir

Besos y abrazos Michu

Dark

PD: Estos serán Chapters cortos, este me salió de 6 páginas jeje :D


	2. Chapter 2

El Baile de Graduación

Chapter 2: Nuevo lugar…Relaciones complicadas

No puedo creer que vayamos a la superficie- Kord estaba emocionado. El hecho de ir hasta allá, al mundo ardiente, era como ganar la lotería. Tenía sus buenos pensamientos de ese lugar; además de poder ver algunas cosas que podrían ayudar para la banda; nuevas actualizaciones para las mecas, o algo que le diera un poco de inspiración. Pero también tenía sus dudas: En Bajoterra los trolls ya eran conocidos, en la superficie solo existían humanos y otros animales que allí no existían…como iban a pasar desapercibidos?- amigo…- llamo a Eli quien estaba dándole indicaciones a la babosa versátil- los de allá arriba….no se asustaran al ver que hay un troll?- le pregunto. Eli no le respondió, solo sonrió asegurándole que tenía todo planeado.

Y no se olviden de Pronto El Magnífico- se aclamaba a sí mismo el topoide- aunque no creo que se den cuenta de que soy un topo….además, tengo una belleza extrema (ya dice…)- todos reviraron los ojos al oír aquella alabancia a el mismo; ese topoide jamás cambiara su forma de ser, y tampoco lo esperaban- que dirán de nosotros?...de Kord y de mí?- le pregunto al líder, en tono dudoso.

Vengan acá- les ordeno amablemente Eli; los dos se miraron y caminaron a donde estaba el peliazul. Eli cargo su lanzadora con la babosa versátil que tenía, la había encontrado hace poco mientras patrullaba- muy bien, tienen que verse como humanos así que este pequeño nos ayudara- la babosa chillo, lista para ser disparada. Kord y Pronto solo estaban nerviosos, más el topoide.

Les dispararas?- le pregunto Trixie un poco asustada. Eli la miro y le sonrió, indicándole que no se preocupara; no iba a hacer nada malo. Ella sonrió y miro de nuevo al troll y al topoide; Kord estaba más tranquilo, calmado. En el caso de Pronto….bueno, ya estaba pálido y apunto de desmayarse- no te preocupes, Pronto; él sabe lo que hace- le señalo a Eli, este solo pestañeo y disparo la babosa.

Humo rojo apareció, cubriendo a ambos seres. La vista era imposible; solo se escuchaba algunos gritos de Kord y Pronto. El peliazul y la pelirroja solo miraban asustados imaginándose lo peor. Eli, pensando que era un mal plan el haber disparado esa babosa, sin saber si tendría el efecto que necesitaba antes de subir. Los gritos eran menos, y el humo poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Una vez que todo se aclaró, Kord y Pronto solo se restregaron los ojos. Lucían diferentes, algo que dejo sorprendidos a ambos lanzadores, estaban con la boca abierta.

Kord ahora era un chico alto, reducido con su tamaño en forma de troll; pero la humana, cambiada. Lucia unos pantalones negros, al igual que una camisa negra con una calavera blanca en medio. Las botas y los guantes negros. Su pelo era una combinación de rubio y un poco de naranja (mi imaginación: p), ojos café chocolates y un rostro que demostraba simpleza y amistad, combinado con fuerza y rudo. Pronto: En forma humana era un poco pequeño, cabello corto y morado (no pregunten ¬¬). Llevaba unos shorts negros y una camisa amarilla, algo simple. Ojos café, y piel medio morena con lunares.

Chicos, que les sucede?- pregunto el troll, o bueno, ahora humano a los chicos. Ambos aún seguían paralizados, imposibilitados a hablar. La sorpresa al verlo así, un humano más; se les hacía difícil de creer, lo veían pero aún no lo creían- están bien?- ninguna respuesta.

Parecen que algo les sorprende, Kord- le dijo Pronto, pero luego quedo como los demás al ver al troll, en esa forma- aa aaaaaaaaa! Que te paso?!- exclamo asustado; acaso el troll ya no era, troll? Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Kord lo calmo y se asustó al verlo de esa nueva forma.

Y a ti!- exclamo ahora un asustado Kord, el topoide le señalo que se viera en cuerpo entera; este al hacerlo, casi le da un ataque al verse así…se preguntaba…ese soy yo?- que nos sucedió!- el topoide movió la cabeza a ambos lados, indicándole que no entendía esa extraña situación que estaban viviendo los dos- chicos, una respuesta?- chasqueo los dedos y logro hacer que Eli y Trixie despertaran de su trance.

Lo siento...- dijo el peliazul y se acercó a ellos- parece que si funciono, no se ven para nada a lo que eran antes- les sonrió. Ambos lo miraron confundidos.

A que te refieres?- le pregunto Kord.

La babosa versátil- les respondió sonriente mientras la babosa subía a su hombro. Kord y Pronto lo miraron con un ceño fruncido y confundidos- como en la superficie no existen trolls y topoides…- explico- este pequeño se encargó de hacerlos ver como unos humanos, así la gente no sospechara de dónde venimos- concluyo. Esto solo hizo que ambos lanzadores se miraran entre sí, lo entendían pero sonaba algo raro- ahora tenemos que irnos, no tardare en amanecer- todos se alistaron para su viaje.

Como Burpy era la única babosa que podía llevar a la Banda; Eli lanzo a Burpy y este agarro a Pronto, llevándolo hacia arriba del descenso, que había sido destruido de nuevo por Eli para lograr ir allá arriba. Aunque recordó mejor y disparo también a su babosa gelatinosa y hoverbug. La gelatinosa llevo a Kord y la hoverbug a Eli y a Trixie. Ella solo se sonrojo al sentir que Eli le agarraba la mano para que se sostuviera de él. Luego de las indicaciones, llegaron por fin a la alcantarilla donde se encontraba la puerta del descenso. Abrieron la tapa y vieron algunos pequeños rayos de sol saliendo, habían llegado justo a tiempo del amanecer

Wow, este es la….- Trixie estaba tan maravillada por aquello, que no podía ni hablar. Ver ese cielo infinito arriba de ellos, los árboles y las casas que rodeaban las calles. Se podía escuchar el viento soplar, mientras que varias hojas se movían de un lado a otro, como haciendo una danza por el amanecer. Cerro los ojos sintiendo como el viento soplaba y hacia para atrás su cabellera, disfrutando cada momento hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

El mundo ardiente….- le susurro Eli poniéndole una hermosa flor blanca en su cabellera- uno de los lugares más bellos, al igual que tu- eso fue un alabo para Trixie, quien solo lo vio y le dio un tierno abrazo, con un beso incluido- me alegro que te encantara, tu expresión lo dice todo- ella nuevamente le sonrió.

Es inmenso….- les comento Kord para librarse de esos momentos ya incomodos para el- pero, tenemos que irnos ya….a qué hora dijiste que empezaban las clases?- esta pregunta lo dejo paralizado al Shane, tenía que apresurarse; ir a casa, comer algo, alistar las mochilas e irse rápido si no querían llegar tarde y recibir regaños por parte de los profesores.

Tenemos que irnos rápido- aunque le doliera soltó el abrazo con Trixie. Recogió los bolsos de ella y de él y corriendo llegaron hasta donde se suponía, era la anterior casa de Eli. Tocaron la puerta y su mama lo recibió con abrazos, al igual que a los demás. Pasaron y dejaron las cosas en la sala, sentándose listo para el desayuno que al menos seria agradable para todos….no más comida de Pronto por dos semanas.

Me alegro de que estés bien, Eli- la señora Shane abrazo a su hijo, extrañando cada momento cuando la pasaba junto a él. Con el dolor de su alma tuvo que dejarlo partir, para continuar el legado de la familia; y ahora tenerlo junto a ella, era un regalo que iba a aprovechar el tiempo que durara- y veo que hiciste buenos amigos- le señalo ese punto viendo a los demás- tu padre siempre estuvo solo, bueno con las babosas- recordó- y veo que Burpy sigue aquí…como está la pequeña babosa favorita de la familia- le empezó a tratar como una mascota, la babosa solo asintió y salto hacia su hombro.

Si, desde el primer día que llegue a Bajoterra estuvimos juntos- le comento Eli- juntos hemos combatido a las fuerzas del mal que quieren apoderarse de Bajoterra…y aunque sea difícil de creerlo, logramos meter a prisión al Doctor Blakk, ahora está cumpliendo una condena muy alta- esto dejo sorprendida a la mama de Eli, quien escupió el agua que tenía en la boca al oír aquella gran noticia- eso parece una gran noticia para ti, cierto?- le sonrió. Ella solo suspiro, y aunque gracias a ellos Blakk no era problema, eso le hizo recordar que de todas formas ya no tenía a su Will, al lado de ella- que sucede?- pregunto preocupado.

Deberás estoy orgullosa de tu logro, pero eso no hace que tu papa vuelva con nosotros- no pudo evitarlo, la tristeza la invadió por completo; las lágrimas cayeron mientras ella se limitaba a ver a su hijo, no quería preocuparlo- lo extraño mucho- Eli se levantó de su asiento, yendo hacia ella y abrazándola, la Banda solo los miro apenados, la familia de su líder sí que sufría, al igual que el- disculpen que este llorando en frente de ustedes, pero no puedo evitarlo- miro a la Banda.

Calma, mama- le consoló Eli mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- por desgracia estamos sufriendo por culpa de ese hombre, pero al menos evitamos que otras familias lo hagan- le sonrió tiernamente, secando las lágrimas de su mama- no será igual, y lo sé; pero somos fuertes y lograremos superar esto, solo dejando los buenos momentos en nuestras mentes- la abrazo más fuerte. La Banda solo sonrió al ver el apoyo que daba Eli en esos momentos tristes de la vida; su líder era una gran persona, y a pesar de las adversidades, nunca caía.

Lo lograremos, por algo somos una familia- le dijo la mama sonriente- pero ya tienen que ir al instituto, se está haciendo tarde- todos comieron, recogieron sus nuevas mochilas, y como un grupo normal de amigos, fueron hacia el nuevo lugar. Por el camino fueron conversando de temas sobre algunas cosas; el solo respondía cada pregunta o les explicaba. Ya cerca de su futura "pesadilla", vieron a Daniela y a Twist llegar, ambos tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Chicos!- Daniela al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír y correr a abrazarlos, bueno a Eli y Trixie; los otros dos les resultaban extraños- y ellos son….- hizo con sus manos una seña para que Eli le explicara de que se trataba el asunto….más amigos se había conseguido?...que rapidez. Se pensaba dentro de sí.

Son Kord y Pronto- ella se sorprendió al oír esos nombres, ahora lucían totalmente diferentes…eran, humanos- la babosa versátil nos ayuda, por cierto, gracias Twist por las indicaciones- el rubio solo asintió y con el típico gesto de chicos, saludo a Eli, Kord y Pronto. A Trixie con una beso en la mejilla.

Gusto en verlos otra vez, chicos- les dijo Twist en general. Caminaron por los pasillos de cada curso; teniendo como guía a Daniela. Twist e Eli que conocían perfectamente ese lugar. Volvieron con varios temas de conversación, metiendo hasta a Bajoterra en aquello, comparándolo con el mundo ardiente. El timbre sonó y por desgracia no todas las clases les tocaba juntos- nos vemos luego- el rubio solo alzo la mano y se fue con Pronto hacia la clase de química.

Kord tiene la clase de matemáticas contigo, Eli- le comento la pelifucsia entregándole el horario de clases- Trixie y yo tenemos….déjame ver….física- Trixie solo la miro confundida, no sabiendo de que se trataba aquella cosa- mejor tienes que oír al profesor para entenderlo- cogió a la pelirroja del codo y prácticamente la jalo hacia el salón de clases, ni siquiera dejándole despedirse de su Eli- lo siento por no dejártela esta vez, Eli; sabes que el profesor Reinaldo se pone histérico cuando uno llega tarde- su voz sonaba entre más alejada hasta que finalmente desapareció. Eli solo sonrió y se fue con Kord.

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, pareciendo como si la escuela jamás iba a acabar. El timbre del receso sonó; compraron el bar un poco de comida, que al menos ya era normal y deliciosa. Como en todos los centros educativos, buscaron un espacio donde reunirse y comer con tranquilidad sin ser molestados por alguien. Hablaron de las clases que recién habían tenido, al igual que un pocotón de nuevas amistades y enemistades. Principalmente para Eli y Trixie, quienes ya tenían admiradores y admiradoras por doquier.

Qué bueno verte, Eli- una chica alta, de pelo negro y ojos grises se estaba sentado al lado del peliazul. Se llamaba Natalie, una de las chicas más populares del colegio, enemiga de Daniela para toda la vida- y veo que estas con esta…Iug…Eli creo que deberías tener a alguien mejor, como yo- esto hizo que la pelirroja ardiera de celos, ni bien la conoce y ya le estaba cayendo mal….se le estaba insinuando a su Eli, coqueteándole.

A mí también me da gusto verte, Natalie- le contesto Eli un poco nervioso ante la situación en la que estaba- pero Daniela y yo solo somos buenos amigos, como toda la vida- aclaro, pero antes de que ella se le siguiera insinuando, le agrego- en realidad, estoy con ella….es Trixie, mi novia- eso causo celos a Natalia, ahora su enemiga y su principal nombre en esa lista, era Trixie.

Ya veo….bueno, que vivan felices- se levantó pero no sin antes decirle algo a Eli, en voz alta para que la ojiverde también la escuchase- y recuerda que tenemos ese trabajo de lengua, juntos- le dijo pícaramente, y se fue directo hacia otro lugar con su grupito de amigas. Trixie la miro con el ceño fruncido, no estaba enojada con Eli porque era un trabajo, pero si el hecho de que aquella tipa que apenas había conocido, ya le estuviera insinuándole a su novio; con solo la mirada de la pelinegra se notaba que le tuvo odio apenas Eli le dijo sobre su relación.

Estas bien?- le pregunto Eli tomándola del mentón y dándole un beso- tranquila, no somos nada…solo compañeros de clases- ella solo le sonrió- sabes que siempre serás la única en mi vida- algo que lo caracterizaba a Eli: sus palabras románticas hacia ella. Suspiro y se dispuso a comer al igual que los demás- y como les fue a ti y a Pronto?- pregunto sacando un tema de conversación.

A mí, bien- le comento Twist- me imaginaba que por dentro estabas feliz de que no lograra irme bien, pero para tu mala suerte, soy uno de los mejores estudiantes aquí en el instituto- Eli solo dio un bufido al no conseguir su objetivo.

Y tú, Pronto?- pregunto al topoide, bueno, ahora humano.

Los profesores dicen que no sirvo para nada de eso….no entiendo lo que quieren decir con eso, pero suena buena- y ahora la teoría de la poca inteligencia retomo su lugar. Todos reviraron los ojos y mejor no le mencionaron a Pronto el verdadero significado de lo que los profesores querían decirle, que sea feliz por unos días.

El timbre del receso toco, dando a entender que tenían, a mala suerte, volver a clases. Se despidieron y corrieron los más rápido antes de que la avalancha de estudiantes los atrapara. Se separaron y cada uno tomo su camino hacia la tan odiada clase que tendrían. Esta vez, a Daniela y Twist les tocaba juntos Ingles; Kord y Pronto, cultura física; y nuestra parejita, les toco juntos la clase de Sociales. Pero no solo era felicidad de estar juntos, dos personas se encargarían de que ambos no estuvieran juntos.

Me alegro que me haya tocado contigo- le dijo Eli abrazándola y dándole un beso. Por suerte las bancas eran dobles y podían elegir con quien sentarse, en este caso, ambos juntos (claro!...ya porque tienen bancas para dos y yo no ¬¬). Pero antes de que Eli se sentara al lado de Trixie, luego de ser tan caballeroso en darle el asiento primero, alguien estaba detrás de él, interrumpiéndole el paso y dirigiendo la mirada hacia Trixie.

Lo siento, Eli. Yo gane este puesto- le dijo un chico de la misma edad del peliazul y la ojiverde. Unos jeans y camisa blanca, además de zapatos deportivos de marcas. Su nombre: Mateo (Romi no es lo que tú piensas)- que tal preciosa….- cogió la mano de la pelirroja y la beso, ella solo la miro extrañada y queriendo zafarse de ahí. Pero no olvidemos de Eli, este ardía en celos al ver ese acto, no la culpa a ella; quería darle un golpe a Mateo- soy Mateo- se presentó cordialmente, entre su forma vanidosa y creída, a su vez- no tienes problema que me siente aquí, hermosa- le estaba….coqueteando? esto lo hacía poner a Eli más celoso.

Gusto en conocerte, Mateo- le dijo la ojiverde- mi nombre es Trixie….soy nueva aquí- se presentó ella también, solo mirándolo en vez de levantarse a darle el típico beso de mejilla. Suficiente con ver a Eli celoso, un paso en falso y explotaría- lo siento, no quiero que te pongas mal, pero Eli ya se va a sentar conmigo- Mateo solo miro como si no le importara a Trixie, pero con rabia e ira al Shane. Se fue y Trixie suspiro al ver que Eli se estaba calmando- ya está todo bien- empezó a acariciarle la mejilla, el peliazul solo sonrió.

Lo siento, creo que exagere- se disculpó de todas formas, su actitud no fue la mejor; pero a Trixie le hacía poner feliz verlo así, claro pero no a la exagerada- muy bien, entonces señorita Sting, no hay problema si le doy un beso?- hablo en forma juguetona, ella solo rio.

Porque, no?- ambos rieron al ver que su jueguito estaba muy pero muy divertido. Antes de darse ese famoso beso, no dudaron en darse cariñitos o algo por el estilo…principalmente el roce de sus narices, típico de enamorados- he dicho que te amo- estaban tan pero tan cerca de besarse, hasta que….

Eli, que bueno que estas en esta clase conmigo-le dijo la pelinegra más conocida como Natalie, abrazándolo a su vez- y creo que también te toco con tu novia- más lo dijo en una forma de asco, como que de felicidad- ven con nosotros, debes volver a ver a tus anteriores amigos- le señalo a un grupo de chicas y chicos que se encontraban allá atrás- donde está el viejo Eli- esto hizo que Trixie se estremeciera, a la vez ardiendo de celos.

Ese Eli se fue, Natalie- le hablo el peliazul seriamente, tratando de no recordar quien era antes- ahora soy otro, y me gusta serlo….te respeto tal y como eres, pero olvida esa parte de mí, por favor- ella solo reviro los ojos y se fue, maldiciendo mentalmente a la chica pelirroja que estaba al lado de el- no estas celosa, o si?- le pregunto tiernamente a su novia, ella solo asintió un poco, avergonzada- entonces esto te hará saber que no sucederá nada malo en nuestra relación- sin decir nada más le dio un beso en los labios, y la abrazo (de nuevo ¬¬)

Aunque no querían dejar esos momentos dulces y de cariñitos hacia cada uno, la llegada del "adorado" profesor de sociales. Los estudiantes de aquel curso solo volvieron a su asiento, desilusionados. El profesor empezó a explicar sobre la clase de ese día: Las guerras. Saludo de nuevo a Eli y a la nueva chica que se encontraba al lado del peliazul. Las clases fueron una eternidad, mas ambos tortolitos se escribían en sus cuadernos…"te amo" o cualquier cursilería y cariñito. El timbre sonó, al fin había llegado con ansias la gran campanada de salida. Todos salieron mientras que Eli llevaba la mochila de Trixie junto con la de él, y ella acomodada en su hombro y cruzando su codo junto con el de él.

* * *

Solo paso una semana desde que ellos habían llegado a la superficie, osea, ya faltaba poco para tan ansiado baile. Los estudiantes del instituto colocaban varios carteles y adornos. Nuevas parejas se habían formado, y otros chicos, trataban nerviosamente invitar a las chicas al baile. Algunas aceptaban mientras que otras….terminaban dándoles cachetadas a los chicos. Pero no todo era color de rosa, por desgracia; la relación de Eli y Trixie estaba mal, solo fue hace unos días que ambos habían peleado por el tema de: celos. Las peleas no paraban, sus amigos trataban de calmarlos pero ellos se desistían ante cualquier cosa y seguían discutiendo. Todo por culpa de Natalia y Mateo.

Claro, déjame recordarte la vez que te beso…bien que estas enamorada de el- Eli no podía estar más enojado que nunca, apenas pocos días y ya peleando. Estaba tan cegado por los celos que no recordaba las consecuencias que traía llevarla consigo hacia allí- tú lo disfrutaste….cierto?- gracias al cielo que tenía un poco de autocontrol y respetaba a las mujeres, si fuera otro….ni nos imagináramos de que sería capaz.

Y tú qué?!- le grito furiosa Trixie- acaso el "accidente" con Natalie no te gusto?...lo disfrutaste y hasta se nota que la amas…YA DILO DE UNA VEZ!- con el dolor de su alma tuvo que recordar aquel momento en el recreo. Solo había ocurrido unos 4 días después de que habían llegado.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era la hora del receso, el más ansiado por los estudiantes. Eli y Trixie como la linda pareja que eran, se disponían a ir directo al bar. Trixie le dijo que vaya a buscar un lugar donde sentarse mientras ella compraba la comida. El todo "sumiso" le hizo caso y se dirigió a buscar alguna mesa para ambos. Pero por desgracia, choco con alguien._

_Lo siento- le dijo Eli ayudando a levantar a la persona con quien había chocado- Natalie no era mi intención, déjame ayudarte- le empezó a ayudar a recoger y limpiar los restos de comida que estaban regados en el piso, ella solo sonrió._

_Gracias, Eli- la pelinegra le dio un beso en la mejilla, el solo se quedó quieto- no te preocupes, sé que no era tu intención hacerme caer- ella se fue. _

_Trixie quien había visto todo, no evito ponerse celosa. El solo ayudo, pero sabía que Natalie se le estaba insinuando a su Eli. No se lo iba a permitir por nada en el mundo. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Su discusión no paraba. Se gritaban más alto todavía. Varios curiosos presenciaban el escándalo que ambos armaban alrededor del pasillo. Sus amigos trataban de hacerlos calmar pero era en vano. Todos queremos saber cuál fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No fue el beso de Natalie que hizo que ella se enojara así, más bien el que empezó todo fue Eli.

_FLASHBACK_

_Solo fue hace unos minutos, antes de la pelea que el timbre para el receso había sonado. Esta vez a Eli no le había tocado con Trixie, por desgracia a ella le tocaba con Mateo. Salieron todos, Eli esperando a Trixie para llevarla a comer. Para su desagradable sorpresa, mientras el esperaba, vio que Trixie y Mateo reían juntos. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, estaban tomados de la mano y antes de que Trixie fuera donde Eli, se despidió con un abrazo, provocando los celos a la totalidad en el peliazul._

_Hola, cariño- le saludo como si nada, pero al ver como estaba- que sucede?- le pregunto confundida. Eli solo la miro enojado, más de lo que ya estaba; los celos lo dejaban cegado ante cualquier pedido de disculpa._

_Como no te das cuenta- le respondió sarcástico, eso la dejo extrañada….desde cuando Eli se comportaba así?- tú y Mateo…hermosa noticia- estaba tan furioso, hasta le daba vergüenza mirarla- desde hace cuánto?- pregunto simplemente. Trixie al menos vio que estaba tenso, su mandíbula y cuerpo entero._

_Yo y Mateo?, cariño no hemos hecho nada, ni somos algo, solo amigos- se defendió sin alzar la voz- estas celoso?- le pregunto, aunque le gustaba verlo celoso, esto era totalmente diferente, no era el típico Eli celoso tranquilo._

_Claro que no- le grito sarcásticamente- entonces ese beso y ese entrelace de manos no significaba nada- eso hizo que Trixie se enojara y así empezara la pelea._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

ERES INSOPORTABLE!...POR QUE ME TUVE QUE ENAMORAR DE TI…ME ARREPIENTO- le grito aún más furiosa. Inconsciente de decir eso, Eli se lo había tomado muy a fondo. Triste y decidido, y por culpa de los celos, dio su última palabra.

ENTONCES SI TE ARREPIENTES….- la palabra era difícil, dentro de el aun la amaba- TERMINAMOS…..

Continuara….

Me mataran, verdad?

Adioshito

PD: Llegara a 16 reviews este chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

El Baile de Graduación

Chapter 3: El baile

Ya solo faltaban horas para el tal famoso Baile de Graduación que iban a tener todos los estudiantes de último año del Instituto. Cada parte de los cursos de últimos años estaba adornado con carteles que decían "Son los mejores" "Los extrañaremos" o algo así. Toda la Banda en su totalidad había conseguido nuevos amigos. Kord, Pronto, Daniela y Twist pasaban todos los días juntos, y a veces con otros. Pero ahora faltaban los dos integrantes de la Banda: Eli y Trixie. Luego de que ambos hayan terminado por culpa de los celos, la noticia se divulgo, haciendo que Natalie y Mateo aprovecharan ese momento para llevarse a sus respectivo "amores". Sus verdaderos amigos trataban de convencerlos de que se vuelvan a unir, o al menos ser amigos; sus cambios de actitud demostraron lo contrario.

Eli, por favor tienes que escucharme- le insistía Daniela quien estaba caminando, o más bien, persiguiendo a Eli hasta el bar; este ni la tomaba en cuenta, se había vuelto un total desinteresado- Natalie no sirve, ella te está haciendo volver a tu pasado….donde está mi mejor amigo?- ella ya no lo veía como el Eli que era siempre, amable y solidario con la gente. Con el dolor de su alma tuvo que admitir que ya no era ese Eli- te volviste de nuevo desinteresado, y hasta pareces un…bueno ya no eres como antes…entiendes- Eli solo paro, haciendo que ella se choque con su espalda; antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el al fin hablo, no con unas buenas palabras.

Que te importa mi vida- le respondió groseramente el peliazul- me agrada estar como estoy, de hecho es de mi gusto- eso la dejo sorprendida. Donde estaba Eli?- Natalie? Lo único que ha hecho es darme cuenta de cómo son las personas, hipócritas como siempre- más sorpresas, eso jamás se lo hubiese imaginado- Trixie ya no vale la pena, fue un error cometido en mi vida entera- suficiente, eso ha sido como una bofetada para ella; el siempre valoraba todo lo que tenía y ahora ni le importaba.

Has cambiado, Eli- Daniela lo miro seriamente- y créeme, me has decepcionado como nunca…ella no te ayudara en nada, más bien, te está volviendo diferente….ese no era el Eli Shane que conocía antes- antes de irse con lágrimas queriendo salir en sus ojos, Eli solo le dio la vuelta y la miro.

No me importa lo que pienses, allá tu….ese Eli se fue, adiós, nunca más….y no metas a Natalie en esto, ella me dio a entender la realidad de ustedes, o me equivoco- ella solo lo esquivo furiosa y se fue. Más adelante se encontraba Kord bajando las escaleras, al ver a la pelifucsia así fue a consolarla. Vio a Eli y con pura decepción, le dijo a Daniela que la esperara para ir a comer juntos, caminando hacia donde estaba Eli.

Amigo, que te paso?- le pregunto con una mirada decepcionante- tu no eras así, que acaso no recuerdas quienes son tus verdaderos amigos?- le pregunto esperando que al menos recapacitara sobre lo que estaba diciendo, era muy doloroso verlo cegado así, por culpa de esa pelinegra (milagro no fue rubia). Y no se podía olvidar a Trixie, la chica estaba aún peor, tan solo verla daban hasta ganas de llorar.

Al menos ustedes no- le respondió con un tono de ironía- nunca me ayudaron cuando estuve triste…y se hacen llamar amigos?- eso fue como un dolor en el pecho, horrible de creer que eso estuviera pasando- si no te molesta, me tengo que ir- Natalie había llegado, llevándose a Eli consigo. Cuando Eli y Trixie habían dado por fin su relación, ella se encargó de que Eli odiara a ese grupo de amigos que tenía, y que mejor momento para aprovechar el dolor que sentía. Ambos se fueron y ella miro a Kord con una cara de victoriosa.

No solo Eli era el único que estaba mal. Trixie era otra que estaba cegada por culpa de Mateo. El, aprovechando la situación, hizo que Trixie creyera que nadie la quería, al menos el. Empezaron a andar juntos en el poco tiempo que se habían conocido, se abrazaban con frecuencia y hasta a veces se daban cariñitos entre sí. Para suerte de todos, ella aun no le daba el "Acepto ser tu novia", no estaba segura de tener una nueva relación a los pocos días de haber terminado con el líder de la Banda Shane. Muy pero muy dentro de su corazón, la pizca de amor que sentía hacia él, crecía, haciéndola ver poco a poco lo que estaba haciendo, aquello que le decía su amigo, era malo. Aunque sea difícil y trataba de dejarlo para un lado, había que aceptarlo. Pero no era solo la única.

Trixie, puedes parar y escucharme- Daniela no era la única que trataba de hacer recapacitar a alguien, Twist también tenía ese trabajo- que te paso….acaso ya no te importamos?- ni bien ella oyó eso, se quedó quieta. Twist esperaba que ella reaccionara de una manera muy grosera, desde que estaba con Mateo no era la misma, el la había cambiado.

Me importan, pero no tanto- ella le respondió, no a la grosera pero si con mala gana. Twist solo suspiro, quería que esto de una vez se acabara. Y lo peor, es que Mateo se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, escuchando todo lo que hablaban; no le importaba, mejor era que el escuche lo que la verdad es- si te puedes ir, mejor- Mateo solo sonrió victorioso- una vez más te digo, no volveré con Eli- por fuera se veía fuerte, pero por dentro estaba cayendo en llanto. Lo admitía, lo extrañaba, y mucho.

En qué persona te convertiste, Trix- el rubio solo la miro decepcionado, y dio marcha atrás, yendo con Pronto quien estaba también con ellos, pero sin decir alguna palabra. Mateo fue y se la llevo, dándole un beso en la mejilla; falsamente le sonrió, y se fueron, sin saber que alguien los había visto. Eli se encontraba en el pasillo, cuando los vio no pudo evitar arder de celos. Lo admitía también, la extrañaba, aun la amaba. El mismo se sorprendió al saber en quien se había convertido, un gran error. Aprovecharía el momento para disculparse de todo, con sus amigos, y con ella, por lo grosero que fue.

_Así es, Jajaja- _mientras el peliazul se dirigía de nuevo con Natalie, antes de llegar, oyó una risa de ella y otras personas-_ fue fácil hacerlo poner de mi lado, aprovecho su dolor….muy pronto la olvidara y se quedara conmigo, y tendrá su nueva vida-_ eso fue un golpe bajo (no a la mal pensada :p) Entendió todo, ella trataba de hacer olvidar a sus amigos, y el tan tonto había caído. No más, estaba arrepentido; su comportamiento y actitud no fueron los adecuados. Sin pensarlo ni un poco, fue hacia su "amiga", dispuesto a hablar con ella.

Natalie- le dijo seriamente. Ella como si nada, paro de hablar con sus amigas y sonriente lo miro. Decepcionado con ella, no podía ni verla; la seguiría respetando pero que de una vez se vaya olvidando de la atención que el mismo le daba, desgraciadamente- así que aprovechas mi dolor, no?- sonrió con ironía, haciendo que la pelinegra sienta escalofríos y temor por dentro de sí.

De que hablas, Eli?- trato de fingir pero hasta su voz nerviosa la delataba. No solo su cuerpo la dejaba a un lado, sus "amigas" aunque no dijeran nada, hacían muecas como diciendo "la descubrieron"…"Eli ya sabe"…...- de que me he aprovechado?- su cara falsa e inocente ya no le servía; dándose cuenta de que Eli no caía en ninguno de sus trucos.

No mientas, ya lo sé todo- le dijo seriamente, adiós a los buenos tratos con ella- te oí hace un rato diciéndole a tus amigas que habías aprovechado mi dolor, el que tuve por perder a Trixie….no te preguntare si es lo contrario, porque yo mismo lo oí, salió de tu boca, tus palabras- ella trataba de contener las lágrimas, la rabia y la ira de ahora no tenerlo, era insoportable.

Y qué?!- le grito ella furiosa. De nada servía mentirle, él ya lo sabía- NO QUERIA QUE ESTUVIESES CON ESOS CHOLOS, NO SON POPULARES….ADEMAS, TU HABIAS CAMBIADO, BUENO ANTES DE CONOCERLOS PERO IGUAL….QUERIA AL OTRO ELI…CASI LO LOGRABA, Y HASTA HUBIESEMOS PODIDO LLEGAR A SER MAS-Eli seguía con su autocontrol, y a pesar de querer darle una buena bofetada, su mama siempre le había enseñado que a las mujeres siempre hay que respetarlas así ellas estén mal, en un criterio o acusación.

Jamás estaré contigo, Natalie- le señalo con su índice-decepcione a mis amigos, a todos….ni si quiera era yo, al menos no mi actitud….por tu culpa estoy solo por el momento, pero remediare mi error y eso no lo dudes- sin nada más que decir como señal de arrepentimiento, solo le dijo una última palabra a la pelinegra- y créemelo, me decepcionaras toda la vida- dio la vuelta, y camino perdiéndose de vista. Ahora su objetivo: Disculparse.

Con Trixie y Mateo…

Que sucede?- le pregunto el chico a la pelirroja, quien miraba desde el balcón hacia mas allá, recordando bellos momentos- estas bien?- iba a besarla y abrazarla, pero ella se limitó. Trixie deseaba ese momento: Con Eli. Aunque se hayan tratado muy mal ella lo amaba, jamás lo había olvidado. Sus celos eran que la cegaban cada vez que se encontraba con Natalie. Pero no quería disculparse, pensaba que a el ya ni le importaba, y que era la única tonta que lo amaba.

Lo siento, Mateo- antes de que el la besara, a pesar de no tener alguna relación, además de amigos; Trixie logro empujar un poco al chico. El solo la miro molesto- esto no puede seguir así, me agradas pero yo sigo amando a Eli…admito que trate de buscar una forma de amarte, pero veo que no funciona- se iba a ir, llorando. A tan solo darse la vuelta, el la agarro de ambos hombros, atrayéndola hacia si- que haces?!- forcejeaba ella, más el chico, no la soltaba.

Tu eres mía, de nadie más- quería besarla y tenerla, no dejarla ir jamás- olvida a Eli, recuerda que él no te ama- sintió un gran bofetada en su rostro, soltándola. Se sobo y la miro enojada, la pelirroja le había pegado- COMO TE ATREVES!...ME RESPETAS!- iba de nuevo a agarrarla, pero Trixie fue ágil y se agacho antes de que la atrapara.

No lo soy!- le grito ella- NO VALES LA PENA, SOLO ANDAS CONMIGO PARA NO QUEDARME CON ELI…PERO NO, NO SERAS NADA PARA MI…NI MI VIDA, MI AMOR…NI MI AMIGO….VETE!- todo asustado al ver la reacción de la pelirroja, salió corriendo y desapareció totalmente asustado. Trixie sonrió victoriosa, pero ahora lo que quería era volver a ver a sus amigos, disculparse. Y su mayor sueño: Volver con Eli.

El timbre sonó, las puertas de los cursos se abrieron. Mientras la avalancha salía, se podía ver a los estudiantes darse abrazos, escribirse y rayarse la ropa. Daniela, Twist, Kord y Pronto salieron juntos mientras abrazaban a todos los amigos que habían conseguido. Eli y Trixie, ninguno de los dos estaban por ahí; salieron antes para no quedarse en la avalancha, a pesar de que no querían verse, hasta ahora, obligatoriamente tenían que hacerlo. Al final varios maestros y trabajadores del instituto se quedaron adornando el salón grande, con parlantes, el mini escenario, entre otras cosas para el baile de esa noche. Sería un largo día, hoy y mañana.

* * *

Llego la noche. La Banda, menos el peliazul y la pelirroja, salieron con sus respectivos trajes y vestidos de gala para el baile, emocionados por divertirse, pero tristes al saber que sus otros dos mejores amigos no iban a estar con ellos. Aunque extrañados, recodaron que Eli y Trixie habían estado solos en la segunda campana para el receso, algo raro puesto que ambos andaban con sus respectivos grupos. Eli quien se encontraba en la ventana, pudo ver como sus amigos reían a carcajadas por los chistes de Kord; con una sonrisa melancólica, se despidió de su mama y se fue hacia el baile, solo. Lo mismo con Trixie, el punto era que Mateo la iba a ir a recoger, pero después de esa pelea no lo iba a esperar, prefería ir sola que mal acompañada.

La fiesta esta genial- comentaba Kord mientras veía como todos se divertían, incluyéndolos- pero admito que ya me canse, iré a sentarme- todo el grupo se fue hacia una mesa que justo era para todos ellos, pero con dos asientos vacíos. Al cabo de unos minutos, se logró ver a un chico peliazul llegando hacia a ellos, solo.

Puedo sentarme?- pregunto el peliazul mientras los veían, los demás asintieron y el solo se sentó, callado. Todos seguían en sus temas, ignorándolo. Se sentía miserable, arrepentido; temía de que no lo disculparan- lo siento- todos lo miraron extrañados, pero por dentro estaban felices de que se haya dado cuenta de su error- por todo lo que hice, me comporte como un idiota….si no quieren que me quede, no se preocupen, me iré a otra mesa- antes de levantarse, la mano de Daniela lo detuvo.

Claro que te perdonamos- le dijo ella muy feliz- sé que Natalie aprovecho ese momento que prefiero no mencionarlo, pero no te guardaremos rencor- el solo sonrió, mientras los demás empezaron a abrazarlo como los amigos que ahora eran y siempre lo han sido y serán. El baile estaba a punto de empezar, bueno, con la música romántica.

Donde esta Trixie?- pregunto Twist buscándola por todos lados, ahora que Eli estaba con ellos, iba a ver si al menos ella cambiaba su forma de ser.

Ha de estar con Mateo- dijo Pronto con indiferencia. Eli se preocupó, la extrañaba y la necesitaba- ahí esta- señalo Pronto hacia un banco donde se encontraba sentada, sola. Ella no los miraba, pero Eli sí. Uno de los profesores invito a todos a salir a la pista con su pareja.

Vamos a bailar- dijo Daniela llevándose a Twist, el que odiaba eso, no se rehusó con tal de complacer a su novia- vienes, Eli?- le pregunto al verlo solo.

Vayan ustedes, diviértanse- le respondió Eli simplemente. Daniela le dio una sonrisa y se fue junto a los chicos, yendo a disfrutar el baile. A penas se fueron, Eli se levantó, decidido a invitarla a Trixie a bailar, y disculparse por completo por lo duro que fue. Respiro y con valentía fue a donde ella se encontraba-Trixie- ella solo lo miro con sorpresa- me concedes esta pieza- no es que el fuera un caballero, pero trato de ser lo más cortes posible. Ella solo asintió. Todos los estudiantes se pusieron en algunos lugares, evitando chocar con alguien, cuando la música empezó.

(Se les recomienda escuchar Yo sin ti, de Ricardo Montaner)

No hay rostro que me alegre  
no hay plan que me entusiasme  
no hay metas ni hay un sueño que soñar  
tú te llevaste la razón para seguir  
pasa lento  
no hay prisa en mi tristeza  
no hay apuro en mi alma presa  
hay un odio que me apreta el corazón  
y no hay un solo infeliz que llore más  
uno más que yo  
sin ti no hay vida si no estás tú  
sin ti no existo no soy  
sin ti no hay vida si no estás tú  
sin ti no existo no soy  
cuando el mar desaparece  
cuando el rio se enfurece  
cuando el tiempo en la amargura se escurrió  
y estas al borde de saltar ya no hay dolor  
así estoy yo  
sin ti no hay vida si no estás tú  
sin ti no existo no soy  
sin ti no hay vida si no estás tú  
sin ti no existo no soy

Ambos disfrutaron ese momento que bailaron. Las vueltas y los pasos de baile de enamorados no se hicieron esperar. Al terminar la canción, ambos quedaron a una pequeña distancia, estaban frente a frente. Cerrando los ojos, se prepararon para lo que posiblemente llegaría, lo que deseaban. Las miradas de sus amigos estaban fijas en ellos, pero no les importaba, estaban en su mundo. Sin decir más palabras y miraditas, se fueron acercando lentamente. Finalmente, ante todos los estudiantes y profesores; los labios de ambos chocaron. Ella, disfrutando del momento, puso las manos en el cuello de Eli, de su Eli; mientras el, le agarraba su cintura y la apegaba más él. No estaban en la realidad, las palabras no existían, estaban en el paraíso. Por desgracia la respiración los hizo detener, pero respiraban frente a frente.

Perdóname, Trix- le dijo Eli mientras que respiraba y sonreía- por mis celos, por todo- ella le dio un pequeño beso.

A mí también- ambos tan ansiados de repetir aquel beso, se fueron nuevamente acercando, no sin antes decir los dos…

Te amo- sus labios volvieron a chocar, esta vez acompañados de los aplausos y las lágrimas de los presentes. El baile continuo, ellos disfrutando de ese hermoso momento. Desde ahora ya no habrían peleas, se confiarían el uno al otro porque se amaban, sabían que ninguno le sería infiel.

"Los celos suelen cegar, pero si en realidad amas, no permitirás que estos te hagan desconfiar de la persona que amas"

FIN

Okay, sé que no fue el final de los finales, pero es que no sabía que poner. Fueron tres hermosos Chapters, llenos de amor, celos y estudios ¬¬…Pero saben, este fic como les dije, estaba planeado desde noviembre (como la mayoría) pero tuve mis razones….se preguntaran…por qué ahora si solo eran tres Chapters? Fácil….el día de hoy Ale y yo nos graduamos del Décimo año de Educación Básica (por desgracia nos faltan 3 largos años para salir del cole) y bueno, apenas supe la fecha de graduación me dije…."muy bien, empecemos a escribir" y por eso lo subí tres días seguidos y el final es este, claro que no tuve baile de graduación jeje…mejor. En verdad espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden comentar….espero tener hasta 30 reviews…Créanme, todos los días los leo, son tan lindos. Mensaje para Nat and Ash: Siguen armando su ejército para matarme?...espero que no.

No se olviden comentar: D

Cierto…YA ESTA EL TRAILER DE LA PELICULA DE BAJOTERRA, EN SHOUT KIDS… SON TRES, ESTAN HERMOSOS…AHORA REZO PARA EL BESO Y SI ES POSIBLE QUE APAREZCA WILL SHANE (yo sé que si xD)….No se lo han visto? Quieren el link?...lo subiré en cuanto pueda a mi página de face, no se olviden dar Like

Besos y Abrazos Michu

Dark


End file.
